My Heart's True Home
by Lady of the Ink
Summary: Naraku is gone and a wish was made on the jewel. Now two people must make the toughest of choices : remain in a life that no longer fits or risk it all for a chance at happiness.


**My Heart's True Home**  
_By Lady of the Ink_  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but you knew that …I hope. But I do own this story and all the twists that it takes.

**x**

**A/N:** This sticks close to canon except for the two points (one major, one minor) that recent manga chapters have made impossible. Since this fic has been in progress for six months, it was bound to happen. Either see it as just a bit outdated or consider it slightly AU.

**x**

**Oneshot **

**x**

**x**

Kagome sat beside the well, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. Her right hip throbbed where she'd been slammed into a wall just two days before but she ignored it. All of her focus was on the small, round object resting in the grass at her feet.

The Shikon jewel had been the cause of so many big events in her life. It had brought her into the past, allowing her to meet the people she now recognized as the closest friends she was ever likely to have. It had forced her to go through events so horrible she couldn't have imagined them in her old life. She had also been gifted with happiness beyond the boundaries of what her own world ever could have offered her.

For so long, every time she thought of the jewel, it was tied with plans and fears about getting it back before Naraku could. There was no time to admire its beauty or the things it had given her; there was only the urgency of gathering the pieces as quickly as possible to make right what she had screwed up.

Now that goal had been accomplished. Naraku had been defeated. All the allies that he hadn't gotten rid of on his own had either been destroyed or deemed as no longer a threat. All the shards had been gathered and the reformed Shikon jewel was in their possession.

Of course, all of that had come at a price. Sango had watched in horror as Kohaku died a second death, his last breath her name as his memories finally returned. The demon slayer had dove into the fight with the strength of one maddened by grief, not allowing even a serious injury to her throwing arm to slow her down. She'd stopped only when it was all over, the light in her eyes dimming as she turned back to her brother's body. She'd walked as bent as an old woman, weighed down by her failure to save the only family member she had left.

The shock and joy on her friend's face when she found Kohaku alive was something Kagome was sure she'd never forget. They'd probably never know for sure why the enigmatic Sesshomaru had decided to use his sword to revive the boy although Kagome thought that the grin on the face of his young human companion spoke volumes. Whatever the reason, he'd made Sango happy enough that she couldn't speak, she was laughing, crying, and smiling so hard.

Miroku had been in the middle of fighting Kagura when Naraku died. The sudden loss of his most powerful weapon had caught him off guard, leading to a serious injury. He had only regained consciousness for a few moments here and there since their return but with Kaede's care, it looked like he would pull through. Kagome suspected that he'd have a more than able nurse in Sango and could only envy the future it looked like they'd be having together.

Kagome wished it were half so clear where her own destiny lay. When it became obvious that the final battle with Naraku was eminent, she'd taken a leave from school. The fighting had become so intense that it had been almost a year since she'd been home. Sometimes she wondered if anyone would even recognize her if they saw her now. Besides the usual height and facial changes that time and age brought, her experiences had left their mark. Eyes that had once glimmered with laughter were now more somber, holding a hundred memories of pain and suffering. The mouth that had always curved up now stayed straight; the chances to laugh had become too scarce for the hint of a smile to endure.

What would her friends think if they knew all that she had seen and done? Would they, living their safe, normal lives, ever really be able to understand what it was like? And could she, having lived in both times, ever really belong in either of them anymore?

That question was foremost in her mind as she sat, charged with the burden of deciding what to do with the jewel. It was too powerful a thing to be left as it was. With Naraku gone, any number of demons would be back to hunting it as they always had. If she took it with her to the shrine, all she'd be doing was inviting danger to her family and friends. The only option was to make a wish, something to void the power. But what was she supposed to wish for?

Kagome sighed, hunching down even farther. She'd never thought she'd have to make this decision. The plan had always been to give the jewel to Inuyasha, to allow him to choose. The only question was whether he would decide to become fully human, as he had planned to fifty years before, or all demon, as he'd been saying since she unsealed him.

She'd offered him the jewel as soon as they had all returned to the village. Inuyasha had stared at it for a long moment before folding her fingers around its cool surface. Then he'd bounded off with only the words "It has to be you" as an explanation.

So here she was, alone with questions that had no answers and thoughts that wouldn't quiet. What could she wish for unselfishly? Sango and Miroku had already gained what they each wanted most. Inuyasha had turned down the chance at making a wish of his own. Shippo seemed content with his life, having moved on after losing his parents. There was nothing left that the jewel could give them that they hadn't already gained on their own.

"They've left it to you, then?"

The cool voice drifted softly over the air but it was surprising enough to make Kagome gasp and jump. Turning as quickly as she could untangle herself, she found Kikyo standing just yards away. Her outline was stark as she stood motionless, backed by a darkening sky. Kagome's hand instinctively sought out the jewel, finding comfort in the feel of it in her palm.

Realizing that the priestess was waiting for an answer, Kagome tried to gage how the question had been meant. Was she coming to take the jewel? Or just passing by on her way to Inuyasha? Was the hint of emotion hiding in the question sarcasm? Bitterness? Sadness? Or was she just imaging things and there was nothing behind the words at all?

"Yes," Kagome said, deciding to be cautiously optimistic and hope that the priestess was there for reasons other than causing trouble.

"It's always the same," Kikyo murmured almost to herself. "They always shift the hardest jobs onto others, whether they want them or not."

From the distant look in her eyes, Kagome was sure Kikyo was speaking of her own past. She'd once risked everything to gain a normal existence, to leave behind the role of guardian and priestess and live as any other woman. Naraku had stolen that away from her, along with her very life.

Something in the sad expression on Kikyo's face called to her and caused her to drop her guard. For a moment, there was no painful history between them, no uncertain future. They were just two people in the middle of a clearing who happened to have shared a lot of the same problems. Without really knowing why, Kagome found herself asking a question of her own. "If you could go back and change one thing, any thing, what would you want?"

Kikyo looked startled, involuntarily taking a step backward. She studied Kagome intently for a long time, as though trying to see through to the meaning behind the question. Whatever she found there must have put her at ease because she relaxed just a bit. Tilting her head to one side, she paused, frowning slightly as she thought. When she finally spoke, her voice was soft, almost heartbreaking in its wistfulness.

"To have lived my life for me, not the village, not the jewel. Just for me."

Kagome felt her chest tighten at the simple words. For all the pain that Kikyo caused, intentionally and not, _this_ Kagome understood. Having a purpose forced upon was awful enough. But when that purpose was so powerful that it eclipsed you and everything that you were, it was devastating. To lose yourself in a cause that you never wanted in the first place was the most horrible, empty feeling she could imagine.

And in that moment of connected understanding, Kagome suddenly knew the only wish the jewel should be used to make.

**x**

They'd all been sitting around the fire in Kaede's hut when it happened. A bright light had shone through the windows and electricity crackled through the air. Everyone had frozen, somehow knowing what it meant without being told. Shippo whimpered, scooting closer to Kirara. Miroku, heavily wrapped in bandages, slowly and painfully pulled himself up onto his elbows. Sango and Kohaku exchanged looks, their hands linking across the floor.

Inuyasha's head had shot up at the light; the surge of energy had brought him to his feet. Before either had faded completely, he had vanished through the door. The remaining group looked at one another, silently agreeing to let him go. They'd learn what had happened soon enough.

The whole time that he was running to the well, Inuyasha's thoughts were racing. He hadn't imagined that Kagome would use the jewel so quickly. Leaving it with her had been a spur of the moment action but one he had known in his heart was the right thing to do. She had given as much as, if not more than, any of them; it was only fair that the reward go to her.

Questions and what ifs crowded his mind. What had she wished for? What if it was something that had sent her back to her own time and she couldn't come back? Would he still be able to go to her? What if that burst of light and power hadn't been Kagome's doing at all? What if a demon, sensing the jewel, had found her alone and attacked?

By the time he reached the clearing, his heart was pounding from more than just the all-out run. It didn't help slow it any when the first thing that he noticed was a familiar figure lying motionless beside the well. Kagome was sprawled on her back, her arms out-flung as though she had been hit by a strong force.

He ran to her, kneeling at her side. Resting a hand against her cheek, he flinched at the coldness of her skin. Although she seemed to be breathing easily enough, she didn't respond when he called her name. Gently shaking her shoulder was equally as unsuccessful. He shook her harder, a burst of fear coursing through his veins like acid when that too had no effect.

A quiet groan from somewhere nearby had him jumping to his feet, hand on the hilt of his sword. If whatever had done this to Kagome was still around, it wouldn't be for long. His eyes ran along the tree line, seeing nothing unusual. He sniffed at the air, frowning when he smelled nothing but Kagome's scent.

Or almost nothing but Kagome's scent. There was something else there, something familiar but almost forgotten, like a memory from a dream. As recognition dawned, Inuyasha stiffened. His arms fell to his sides as he straightened, his head turning in slow motion. There, previously hidden from view by the well, sat Kikyo.

She looked as pale as the still unconscious Kagome, not that that was anything unusual. What was unusual was the lack of certain smells that he had come to associate with her. There wasn't so much as a hint of the musty scent of bones and graveyard soil. She smelled as she had more than fifty years ago – alive. The scent was so similar to Kagome's that it had gone almost unnoticed by him in his agitation.

Inuyasha was stunned. Had Kikyo somehow taken the jewel and used it to regain her life? And if so, at what cost to Kagome? What if she had done something horrible to the younger girl and there was no way to fix it? What would he be called upon to do then?

Before he could voice any of the questions or demands for information that were revolving through his mind, the figure at his feet shifted. With more emotion than he thought himself capable of swelling in his chest, Inuyasha watched as Kagome slowly worked herself into a sitting position. For long moments she seemed unaware of his presence as she shifted and stretched, wincing every so often as though in pain.

It was only when her hand brushed against something at her side that she finally focused on her surroundings. Reaching out, she scooped something from the grass and raised it in her palm. As her fingers opened, he saw the jewel, or what had been the jewel, resting there. It was still the same size, shape, and color but it had lost something indescribable. There was a flatness to it, a strange empty feeling clinging to it as though to symbolize it's lost power.

Inuyasha's eyes moved back and forth between Kagome and Kikyo. With the jewel still in Kagome's possession, it was clear she was the only one who could have used it. But what part did the sudden change in Kikyo play in her wish?

As though sensing his mounting frustration, Kagome looked at him for the first time. "I couldn't think of anything that I wanted to use the jewel for, you see," she began, answering the question that was clearly written on his face. "Everyone had already gained what they wanted the most and what was left are things that have to be earned to be worth anything. Then Kikyo showed up and I realized something.

"The Shikon jewel took her life long before Naraku ever came into the picture. She never had a chance for a normal existence because she was so busy protecting it. Even when she found some kind of peace in death, she was pulled back for it. Kikyo has suffered the most of anyone because of the jewel, through two lifetimes. It seemed only fair that the wish be for her. I realized that the wish should be hers, so she could have a life to live the way she wanted, with no obligations except those she chose for herself."

Inuyasha glanced at Kikyo to find her staring at Kagome, looking as shocked as he felt. She had one hand pressed to her chest as though to feel for herself the heart that now beat there. He could see the changes coming over her already; her pale complexion had changed from waxen to fair and there was a hint of color to her cheeks. Her brow furrowed as she spoke for the first time. "But how did you do this?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I didn't even mean to do it, really. I was just thinking and I guess I wished for you to be alive again."

Inuyasha stared at her, his bewilderment quickly turning to anger. "Are you stupid or something?" he yelled, planting his hands on his hips and glaring down at her. "Did you forget that you have her soul? Wishing her back to life could have killed you!" Kagome looked startled for a moment, proving that that was something she hadn't considered before acting. His temper flared another notch. She had come so close to erasing her own existence, so close to disappearing without a word or trace. His hands clenched convulsively as he realized she could have been gone forever long before he would have been able to reach her.

Having never learned the finer art of expressing worry or fear, Inuyasha vented these emotions in the only way he knew how. "You were supposed to decide what to do with the jewel, not make the wish out here alone like an idiot! After all the time you've spent here, you'd think you'd have learned a little something about common sense but apparently not. I don't know why I'm surprised, seeing as how you were the one who busted the thing in the first place!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed at his taunts. "_I'm_ an idiot? This is all your fault anyway, you know! If you would have taken the jewel and made your wish like you were supposed to, none of this would have happened! You left it up to me to decide how to use the jewel, so you have no right to be mad now." She fought to get to her feet but found she couldn't. On her hands and knees like a child playing in the dirt, she stopped, swaying as she was overcome with a feeling of lightheadedness. The words she had been about to say flew from her mind as it took all of her focus not to pass out.

Before she could even attempt to gather herself, she felt familiar arms wrap around her. Inuyasha swung her up to rest against his chest, his expression brooking no arguments. Too tired to protest, Kagome allowed herself to go limp. She was vaguely aware of the rumbling beneath her cheek that signaled he was speaking. Before everything dimmed to black, she caught a glimpse of Kikyo rising to her feet and trailing after them back to the village.

**x**

It had taken time for everyone to come to peace with the wish Kagome had made. Inuyasha still grumbled over the danger she had placed herself in but he no longer gave in to tirades on her impulsive stupidity. Kikyo had stayed apart from them all since her return, taking up residence at the edge of the village. She rarely stepped outside, seeing no one but Kaede as she brought her her meals.

For Kagome, the days seemed to drag. Whatever the jewel had done to restore Kikyo to life had drained her of her energy. She had been consigned to bed for several days, napping through most of them. When she finally had strength enough to rise, she still tired easily. She told herself that that was why she kept to Kaede's home but in truth, she knew she was avoiding an inevitable meeting. Being so weak had given her a lot of time to think and the realizations that she had come to weren't all flattering. In trying to fix what she had seen as a slight against Kikyo, she had committed the same sin herself.

One week after the wish, she had had enough of hiding. Stepping outside, she paused just long enough for her eyes to accustom themselves to the bright afternoon sun before setting off. The others had told her where she could find Kikyo and that was where she headed. She didn't even knock when she reached it, not wanting to give Kikyo or herself the chance to turn her away.

The other woman was sitting by the fire and looked up with an expressionless face at Kagome's entrance. Ignoring the cool welcome, Kagome walked to the center of the room, taking a seat directly across from her. Carefully folding her hands in her lap, she took a deep breath and began the speech she'd been forming during her recuperation.

"I understand that I did something wrong when I made that wish without speaking with you first. I became just one more of a long line of people who have done things to you instead of for you. My only excuse is that it wasn't something I planned to hurt you in any way. I really thought it would make you happy and it seemed like the only thing worth using the jewel for. My heart honestly was in the right place but I apologize for the way that I went about it."

Kagome swallowed, feeling her stomach churn as she waited for Kikyo's response. The fact that what she had done couldn't be undone had been weighing heavily on her mind. She couldn't take it back but at the very least, she wanted to be sure that Kikyo knew where it had come from.

Silence stretched between them for minutes that seemed more like hours. Kagome sat, tense and uncomfortable, waiting for Kikyo to give any sign that she even knew she was there. As still more time passed, her anxiety slowly sparked into anger. She had done something wrong and she knew it. She hadn't come expecting gratitude or even forgiveness, but was it too much to ask for a little recognition of the fact that she was trying to apologize?

Finally reaching her breaking point, Kagome climbed to her feet. She stood for a moment longer, giving the other woman one last chance to say something, anything. Kikyo remained as she had been, though, and Kagome started walking to the door.

"I don't belong here anymore."

The comment was made so softly that Kagome barely heard it. She turned from the door, resuming her place by the fire. Kikyo was looking down at her lap, her bangs hiding her face and keeping Kagome from learning anything from her expression. Unsure what to say, she waited.

"Half of the village is terrified of me, knowing what happened and how I came to be pulled from the grave. They think I'll steal their souls even now." She laughed, a hollow, humorless sound. "The other half welcomes me back with open arms, ready for me to begin doing what I always did. They want me to retake my place as protector of the village, to keep them from harm. None of them understand that I'm not either of those people anymore, neither the guardian priestess nor the undead creature. I'll never be either of them again and I don't want to be."

Kagome's heart twisted in her chest. It had never occurred to her to think of how hard it would be for Kikyo to find her place in the living world. She had remembered all the times people had spoken of the dead priestess with awe bordering on reverence and assumed they would be happy to have her back. It hadn't occurred to her, even after her own less than warm reception in the beginning, that there might be those who would be against her returning to her former place. And not once had she bothered to wonder whether Kikyo even wanted her old life back.

As more and more evidence of her lack of deep thought before taking action piled up, Kagome felt like a child pretending to be an adult. She had done something with only the best of intentions and wound up making a bad situation even worse. Not only were the villagers uneasy, but the very person she had attempted to help seemed to think she had been better off before. Her error was compounded by the fact that she knew all too well exactly what Kikyo was going through.

Deciding that maybe that was something she needed to hear, Kagome revealed things that she had only just begun to admit to herself. "I know how you feel. When I come here, I'm one person. I'm Kagome, reincarnation of Kikyo, the one who sees the shards and shattered the jewel. I fight demons and help people in need. And then I go back home, to the place where I was born, where I'm just one of a million daughters and sisters, students and friends. It's the life I fought so hard to get back to and it just doesn't fit anymore. I've been gone for almost a year now, you know. The battle with Naraku is over and I'm still here, afraid to go back because I don't want to find out just how much I no longer belong."

Kikyo finally raised her head, meeting Kagome's gaze for the first time. Kagome held her breath in apprehension over her response. Would she see that they had more in common than a shared soul or would she think Kagome was just trying to placate her?

"What's it like, where you come from?"

Kagome was quiet for a moment, surprised by the question. She decided to take it as a good sign, though, and quickly pulled herself together enough to respond. "Well, the first thing I always notice when I'm there is the noise. It's not loud or anything, but there's always some sound floating around. I never knew what real quiet was until I came here. It's so much easier to think; there, there's always something to distract you and keep you from hearing your thoughts."

"I've had more than enough time alone with my thoughts."

Kagome smiled a little at the hint of wryness in Kikyo's voice. Wanting to keep the conversation going, she said the first things that popped into her head. "I live at my family shrine, which is built right around the well. My father died when I was little but my mom's there, along with my grandpa and my little brother Souta. He's a few years younger than Kohaku and mostly an okay kid, although he can be annoying at times.

"I go to school almost everyday, learning about history, math, science, and a lot of other things. It's kind of hard, especially when I was spending so much time here, but some of it is fun. I have a handful of close friends, or I did, before this trip turned out to be so long. I'm pretty sure they'd accept me if I went back; for all their faults, they've never turned me away or let me down when I really needed them."

She grinned to herself as she remembered some of the things they had gotten her into over the years. "They were a little too involved in my love life, though. A day didn't pass that they weren't telling me to go out with this boy, Hojo. 'He's so sweet and nice, Kagome,'" she mimicked, "'that's so much better than that hot tempered guy you're with now.'" Kagome froze, suddenly realizing that she was treading close to dangerous ground. Her eyes flew to Kikyo's face, where she was amazed to see a look of interest with no hint of censor. That was when she really realized that this was the life that Kikyo had never known, the one that her duties and early death had denied her. Aside from Inuyasha and Kaede, she'd never had friends or suitors, or even time to herself without the worry of and planning for demon attacks.

Kagome felt a surge of sympathy for the lonely life that Kikyo had lived. No wonder she and Inuyasha had been drawn together; they were a lot alike. And just as she had with him, Kagome wanted to try and ease that loneliness Kikyo had felt, even years after the fact. She dove into stories of her life back home, everything from childhood memories to the days she'd spent with her friends. She talked about birthdays and movies, skating rinks and doctor visits. Kikyo didn't say much, just listened quietly as she described her room and home, the route she took to school and her favorite meals.

Darkness fell before Kagome took her leave. She knew that something had been set in motion, although at the moment, she was unsure of exactly what that something might be. It was like there was an idea hiding in the back of her mind, just waiting for her to stumble onto it. It was the answer to both their problems, she knew, in the same way that she knew Kikyo was thinking and feeling the same thing.

**x**

"I wonder sometimes if I want to stay because I'm somebody here and at home, I'm just another face in a crowd. Maybe it's not just my friends that keep me here; maybe I'm a selfish person who wants to stay where she's looked at as a hero." Kagome stopped, her throat closing off as she suddenly found herself close to tears. These were the thoughts that kept racing through her mind, the ones that kept her up at night. It hurt to speak them but she owed it to Kikyo to be brutally honest. She had caused pain without meaning to and she couldn't take that back. What she could do was strip herself bare and hope that from that, some kind of solution could be found.

It had been three days since her first visit to Kikyo's makeshift home. As time passed, the older woman had come to participate in the talks, speaking of the things that had occupied her time during her parallel journey towards Naraku and revenge. Their conversations had gotten deeper and more personal as they realized that had more in common than just a shared soul. They talked about the things that they had wanted from life and the events that had transpired to keep those wants from ever being realized. It was a lot like therapy in a way; they both poured out the things that had been eating at them to someone who would listen without judging, someone who understood and yet was mostly uninvolved. The only subject that remained untouched was the wish, what it had done and what they would do with the new reality it had created for them both.

Kikyo had remained silent after Kagome's admission, obviously taking time to think about it seriously. Finally reaching a conclusion, she spoke. "I don't think that that's the real reason why you stay. Maybe it's a small part of it, but it's only natural that someone would want some recognition if they'd done all the things that you have done. You like it here, and not just for the people. I think that the whole lifestyle agrees with you, even if it is cruder than the one you had before. Perhaps there is a fate we're all bound by and your destiny has always been to come to this place. Maybe that's why things had to happen in the way that they did."

"But if it's something like that, then how come I feel so bad about thinking that way? If this is where I'm supposed to be, why did I have to have a family that I don't want to leave behind? Why is it so hard to decide between the two?"

"You had a life where you were born. It's not easy to give that up under any circumstances. Even if it's someplace where you no longer fit or aren't wanted, it's still hard to let go."

Kagome knew that Kikyo was speaking as much about herself as not. It was a comment on the edge of their no-talk zone, vaguely alluding to a possible future. Kagome decided that it was as good a time as any to broach the subject. Knowing Kikyo would follow her train of conversation, she dove right in. "You could go somewhere else, where they don't know anything about who you were," she suggested, realizing even while she spoke that it wasn't much of a solution. Even if others didn't know who she had been, Kikyo would remember. Add to that the fact that she had very few options open to her and it was likely she'd be forever stuck in the role she wanted so much to shed.

"If only you lived in my time," Kagome said without thinking, barely aware she was speaking aloud. "There are so many options there. You could be anybody that you wanted to be, go anywhere you wanted."

As what she had just said sank in, Kagome stiffened and gasped. Goosebumps spread across her skin and her eyes shot to Kikyo's face. The thought that had leapt into her head was wrong and so impossible that it didn't bear thinking about. Even if it was something she wanted, there was no way Kikyo would agree. And even if Kikyo _did_ agree, there was no way to accomplish it. It was a hopeless idea and the only thing to do with it was push it from her mind and never think about it again.

Kagome pressed a hand against her pounding heart. So why couldn't she get it out of her head?

"Are you all right?"

Kagome refocused on the room around her to see Kikyo watching her with worried eyes. One hand was stretched out in her direction and she could only assume it wasn't the first time the former priestess had posed the question. The expression on her face was genuine concern. Seeing it there, so clearly displayed, Kagome decided she had nothing to lose.

"What if," she began slowly, carefully choosing her words, "What if you could live in my time?" She stopped to give Kikyo time to absorb the idea. Her own thoughts were still racing, carefully fitting small pieces of information together like a jigsaw puzzle. All the stray ideas and feelings she'd been having suddenly made sense. This was what her mind had been leaning toward over the past several days. Even without consciously knowing it, this was what she'd been trying to tell herself, the solution she'd been seeking.

Their conversations had made it clear that the kind of life that Kikyo wanted wasn't one that she would ever be able to find in this time. She was too caged in by her past and the restrictions of being a woman when the gender had fewer options. No amount of distance would be enough and the time when things would change was far away.

On the other hand, Kagome was set to return to a world full of options, all of which no longer appealed to her. She had spent so much time out of school that the thought of being cooped up again was almost more than she could bear. It wasn't like she had stopped learning; her education had just shifted to things of more importance for the life she currently lived. She enjoyed the things that she was currently a student of, enjoyed studying and using them to help others. To go back would render all the knowledge she had gained as useless as the skill of applying it.

On the surface, it was so simple. Each had what the other wanted and so switching places seemed almost obvious. That view didn't take in the numerous issues, of course. The biggest was if such a thing was even possible. It had been the jewel that allowed Kagome to travel through the well. Now that its power had gone to grant her wish, would it even work? Besides that, she had a family waiting for her on the other side. Could she really give up any chance of ever seeing them again?

And then there was Inuyasha. It was doubtful that he would agree to let Kikyo slip beyond his reach. She had been the focal point of his life for so long that Kagome couldn't imagine him letting her go easily. She was the woman he had sought revenge for, the driving force behind his fight with Naraku, whose wish for his own death he was willing to fulfill. Kagome's hand moved to her chest, absently pressing against the dull ache there.

"Do you …do you think it's possible?"

The question was quiet, almost too faint to hear. Kagome's head shot up and she looked at Kikyo in surprise. The priestess looked like Kagome felt - a little scared, a little disbelieving, and a little hopeful.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "I don't know. Maybe." She flicked another glance at Kikyo, suddenly feeling awkward. "Would …would you want to? If it was, I mean?"

There was another moment of silence as Kikyo struggled with her own hesitation. "Perhaps," she finally said.

They were both quiet for a time, thinking over the enormity of the idea. Kagome tried to tamp down the hope that was rising within her. Even if Kikyo was interested, there were a hundred things that would have to work out for it to happen. The odds were against them from the start. She didn't even know how she would have gotten home, let alone how to manage sending another in her place. They'd all assumed the jewel was most likely the reason she was able to travel through the well; now that it had been used, it might not work anymore.

Ever since making the wish at the well, Kagome had kept the jewel close. She pulled it from her pocket, letting it roll about in her palm while she studied it. As she stared into the flatness of its surface, a sudden glimmer caught her eye. It was just a split second flash, a flicker of movement she could almost believe that she'd imagined. She looked harder, not even blinking until it came again. A feeling of mixed satisfaction and anticipation sped through her.

"I think there's just enough for one more trip," she said, keeping her eyes on the jewel. "Whatever decision we make is probably going to be final."

"Mmm," Kikyo murmured, in what Kagome assumed was agreement. Silence filled the room as they were both lost in their own thoughts. Kagome's mind was on her mother, grandfather, little brother, and friends. To see them again after so long was something that she longed for and yet she saw it as a double-edged sword. Going home and spending time with them would be wonderful but she knew her heart lay in this village. She didn't want to come to bear a grudge against her family for making her give it up. It had already been a year since she'd been home. While the homesickness was sometimes strong enough to hurt terribly, it was also something she had become somewhat accustomed to over the years.

And that was the heart of the matter, she thought. Either way, there would be people that she would miss for the rest of her life. But only by staying here would she be able to help Kikyo and herself by grasping what she was sure might be her chance at true and abiding happiness.

"If we're going to consider doing this, we need to be really, really sure," Kagome said, a new certainty in her voice. She wanted this for both their sakes but she wasn't going to pretend that she was being unselfish; offering Kikyo a chance at a better life was a side effect to something that she wanted just as badly. If Kikyo weren't in the equation, her final decision probably would have been the same. Her old life wasn't what she wanted anymore and she couldn't imagine herself going back to it forever. Staying here had been on her mind for a long time; it just made it seem a little less self-serving to have something good come out of it for a person besides herself.

She looked at Kikyo, a sense of calm coming over her now that she had come to a decision. Having a plan for as much of her future as she could control was a great motivator. She felt more than ready to fight through the issues that stood before them. The only thing that still bothered her was Kikyo. She didn't want to be guilty of once again forcing her into a situation she didn't desire for herself. Kagome wanted to be very sure that Kikyo understood everything that she would be forced to give up, all the strange things that would become a part of her life. It had been painful for Kagome to endure all the references to Kikyo and her greater skills and accomplishments when she first fell through the well. She was asking even more of Kikyo, who would not just be taking her job but her place in nearly every way. There would be no way of avoiding the shadow of someone when you were living their life and using their name.

In order to be as sure as she could be that Kikyo was making an informed decision, she decided it was time for a dose of blunt honesty. Withholding nothing, she described all the aspects of her life from boring schooldays to chores around the shrine. She talked about her friends and the expectations the world had of a teenage girl. As much as she knew about college, jobs, marriage, and the hassle of adult responsibilities, she told. She didn't sugarcoat anything, just delivered all the facts as she knew them in an even voice.

When she finished her narrative, she raised her gaze to Kikyo's, hopeful and afraid at the same time. As always, the other woman's expression was unreadable, causing Kagome to hold her breath. Several moments passed with them frozen in those positions before Kikyo gave a decisive nod.

"Let's try."

**x**

They spent the next two days going over all the details. The very first decision that they made was not to involve anyone else until the time came when it was inevitable. Kikyo agreed with Kagome's earlier sentiment that there was no need to stir up unwarranted trouble when they could be halted in their efforts at any moment by an insurmountable problem, rendering their hopes impossible.

Kagome had divided her time between briefing Kikyo on modern life and composing letters to her family. While she was trying to come up with a way to keep them informed about her life, she wasn't sure if she'd find a solution. The one sure chance she had was in sending a message through with Kikyo. Since she might only have one chance at it, she wanted to explain her reasons and actions as thoroughly and honestly as she could. She had so much to say that each of the letters to her mother, grandfather, and brother were several pages long and destined to get bigger before their completion.

With them both focused on their tasks, it was the big day before they knew it. They had decided to carry it out in one fell swoop, informing everyone of what they were going to do just before they tried it. It was the best way to keep themselves from being talked out of or forcibly restrained from doing what they both wanted to do. It was only when they were gathering the things Kikyo would be taking with her that their deepest doubts and fears came up.

"What if they don't believe that I'm you?"

Kagome smiled, pausing in the midst of packing the random textbooks she had accumulated over the years. "Don't worry so much. All I've heard from the time I got here is how much we look alike. My mom will know instantly, of course, and probably my brother and grandpa, too. But it's been a year since anyone else has seen me; they'll be expecting me to have changed. Plus you'll be telling them that you've been through a traumatic illness that messed with your memories. They'll most likely assume that any physical changes have to do with that."

Kikyo nodded, but Kagome could tell that she was still uneasy. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, but I think that if you do decide to go, you'll do fine. My family's really nice and I'm sure they'll take good care of you. Anything that you need to learn, they can teach you. My friends are great, too. Once they hear about the memory loss, they'll be like three mother hens with one chick. Besides," she added, her eyes dropping to the dirt floor, "you'll probably be a great me, better even than I would be. You're better than me at everything."

"Not everything," came the quiet response. Kagome looked up, her eyes meeting Kikyo's. The priestess didn't say anything more but they both knew exactly what she was talking about. There was no anger in the admission, just a gentle acknowledgment that made Kagome even surer that this was the right thing to do. This was the Kikyo that Inuyasha had loved, one unsullied by bitterness.

Of course, that very thought undermined her confidence even more. If Kikyo was reverting back to her old self, what chance did she stand? Inuyasha would probably insist that she go back to where she belonged so that they could complete the life that Naraku's evil deeds had cut short before its time. Her bravado gone, she sighed heavily. "I'm not so sure about that."

"I am." Kikyo's gaze was clear and steady. "You've done things for him that I never could have. You might not see it, but he's changed in so many good ways through knowing you. He's happier, calmer."

"But you loved each other …"

"Yes, but maybe not in the right ways. He was freedom, my chance at a normal life. I was someone to accept him as no one had except his mother. In that, I failed him long before he failed me. I loved what he would become; you love him as he is. It's obvious which is truer." Her smile was sad but accepting.

Kagome wasn't convinced but kept her doubts to herself. There was no use in arguing the point when in just a few moments they would find out who was right once and for all. They were about to face the moment that she had been dreading since Kikyo agreed to the plan – facing Inuyasha. His response was the one thing that Kagome had been unable to predict and therefore plan for. She knew what she wanted him to say but also what she feared he would say. The two were so powerful in different ways that she couldn't reconcile them into a "most likely" scenario. Just the thought of it brought so many roiling emotions to the surface that she couldn't think logically.

Kagome swallowed hard as she fought that very sensation. They were so close to learning not only Inuyasha's reaction to their plan but whether or not that plan would even work. She owed it to the both of them to remain calm and in control until they saw this through, no matter what the result. Panicking now wouldn't do anyone any good.

She looked up to see that Kikyo had finished gathering her things and was waiting patiently by the door. Kagome took a final deep breath before following suit, closing her bag and rising to her feet. Even after her mental pep talk, she still paused uncertainly at the door.

For the first time in their newly formed friendship, Kikyo took the lead. She rested her hand on Kagome's shoulder in a gesture of support before moving past the younger girl and stepping outside. Encouraged by the simple action, Kagome hurried after her and was soon walking at her side. She forced herself to ignore the curious looks from the villagers they passed and instead focused her full attention on the roof of Kaede's hut as it drew closer and closer with each step.

The head of every person in the small room swiveled to meet them as they entered. Kagome only glanced at her friends' faces, not wanting to risk losing the tremulous grip she had on her emotions. Even without extended examination, she saw the curiosity that she had been expecting. After all, a girl didn't just make a wish that brought her undead look-alike back to life and then spend every day for a week in close quarters with the woman without people wanting some sort of explanation.

Her eyes firmly locked on the floor, Kagome took a deep breath and began repeating the concise summary of events that she and Kikyo had agreed upon. They'd decided that it was best to get the facts out of the way quickly in order to cut off the questions they were sure to inspire. Without leaving time for interruptions, she explained the wish and the thoughts that had led to it. Although she left out some of their more personal comments, she also talked about all the conversations she and Kikyo had had since her original apology. It was only when she began outlining the plan they were about to attempt that her audience started stirring.

"Kagome…" Sango began worriedly before her friend's raised hand halted her. Finally raising her eyes from the floor, Kagome gave her a reassuring smile.

"We don't know if this is going to work, and we won't know until we try it. What I do know is that if it happens the way we think and hope it will, I'll be happy. This isn't a spur of the moment decision; it's something I've been thinking of for a long time, even before the wish came into it. Kikyo and I have discussed all the options and we both want this, as much for each other as for ourselves."

"What about your family, your friends?" Sango asked, her quick glance at Kohaku making her concern clear. She had lost a parent and brother along with everyone else she had known and thereby had firsthand knowledge of how traumatic such a thing could be.

"Do you think it would have been any easier for me to leave all of you behind? After all that we've been through together, you're as close to me as family and this place is just as much my home." She paused, struggling to put her feelings into words that would make them understand. "I've been really lucky in life. I was born into a great family and then I made another one for myself out of all of you. I love both of you equally but there is one difference. The life I had before I came here was wonderful, I won't deny that. But it fit the person I used to be, a girl who never knew about demons or sacred jewels. A girl who doesn't exist anymore. The person that I am now, the person I'll be for the rest of my life is someone who fits here, not there. I honestly don't think I could be happy there for the rest of my life and since I doubt I'll be able to continue traveling through the well, I choose to stay here."

"Who says you get to choose? People should stay where they belong and you belong back where you came from," came harshly.

Kagome turned stunned eyes to Inuyasha as a tightness grew inside her chest. Before she could even open her mouth, he was gone, a red blur streaking through the door. Silence filled the room for several moments after he disappeared, no one knowing what to say. Kagome fought to gain her composure, refusing to allow the threatening tears to fall. She'd known that Inuyasha would be unhappy about the decision she had Kikyo had come to; she just hadn't expected him to be so vocal on why. 'So much for him being happy that I decided to stay,' she thought sadly.

A gentle touch on her arm brought her back to herself. Forcing a trembling smile, Kagome looked up to find Kikyo standing by her side. "We should get going," the miko said quietly, her tone respectful rather than sympathetic. Kagome was glad, sure that the first sign of compassion would break down the already crumbling wall of her self-control. "I'm going to say my goodbyes," Kikyo added, casting a look at Kaede and Kagome nodded her understanding. She motioned to the others and they stepped outside, giving the sisters a few moments of privacy.

As they stood a few feet from the hut, Kagome saw Sango stealthily directing meaningful looks at Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippo. The three quickly found something to occupy their attention on the other side of the path. Sango began speaking as soon as they were out of earshot, the words rushing out so quickly that Kagome knew she'd been holding them back for some time. "Kagome, are you really sure about giving Kikyo what might be your one chance to go home?"

"I am sure. Believe me, Sango, this isn't something either of us is doing lightly."

"What will you do if it doesn't work? Will you try to go through the well?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. That's something I'll decide when and if the moment comes. If Kikyo has no choice but to remain here, I'll need to figure out if I can stand my family never knowing what became of me. I don't want to leave them with no information but I was serious about this being where I see myself for the rest of my life."

Sango's eyes drifted towards the forest. "Even if…" she began but Kagome cut her off with a sad smile.

"Yeah, even if he doesn't want me." She started to add something but held the words back at the last moment. It was an idea that she had been considering even before Inuyasha's outburst. It was one of the few things she hadn't shared with Kikyo, knowing that the other girl would think it an unnecessary option.

Shaking off the thought, she reached out to hug Sango. "I just want you to know that whatever happens, you're the best friend I ever could have asked for in any time." Feeling tears threaten, Kagome pulled away. "Could you guys stay here and tell Kikyo I'll be waiting at the well? I think I need a few minutes alone."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?"

"That's all right; you'll be there when it counts. Right now, I need to prepare myself, for either outcome." To her relief Sango nodded in understanding, offering an encouraging smile. With a suspicious wetness showing in her own eyes, the older girl quickly went to join her brother and the others.

Kagome took a deep breath before turning away and beginning her solitary walk. She hadn't lied; telling the others about the plan had made it seem so much more real. Even with a week's preparation, she still felt a sense of unease. What ifs crowded her mind, leaving her to second guess every thought and decision. She needed some time and space to reinforce her carefully neutral mask or else she'd never make it through the attempt without breaking down. No matter how sure she was of what she was doing, it was still an enormous ordeal. She didn't want anyone to think she was changing her mind just because the strain was getting to her.

By the time the clearing where the well lay came into sight, Kagome once again felt confidant that she would be able to control herself. No matter what the result, she would be calm and not give in to any displays of emotion. Once it was over, she'd find some time to herself to absorb it all and mourn, if necessary.

She kept her mind carefully blank, focusing on nothing but her plodding steps forward. Her attention was so centered on the simple task of walking that Inuyasha's sudden appearance in her way startled her more than it should have. One hand flew to her throat, the other to cover her chest where her heart was pounding from a sudden burst of adrenaline. The scare effectively shattered the calm she'd struggled so hard to achieve, leaving her back where she had started.

Kagome had known that he was going to stop her before she reached the well. It was the way he always did things – a big explosion and then a private confrontation whenever something happened that he wasn't happy about. She'd even been counting on it, having a few things to say to him away from the others. What she hadn't expected was for him to drop from a tree limb above her head and land right in front of her. It left her feeling less charitable towards his moodiness than she might have otherwise. "What do you want now? If it's to tell me to get lost again there's no need; I got the message the first time."

Inuyasha spluttered at her harsh tone, his eyes widening as he took a step back as though her words had been a physical attack. He recovered quickly, his face settling into its customary scowl as he shoved his hands into the opposite sleeves. Apparently taking his cue from her bluntness, he quickly got to the point. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I think I made that perfectly clear back at Kaede's." Just mentioning it reminded her of his own words and brought back the stinging pain they had raised. She started walking again, brushing past Inuyasha without giving him a second glance. He'd already said the one thing she had feared hearing from him the most; she was sure she could handle whatever else he might throw at her just so long as she didn't have to see his face. If she had to look at those eyes when he told her he didn't want her around anymore she knew she would cry and that was something she refused to do. If she started, she wouldn't be able to stop and there were too many things she still needed to say.

She heard Inuyasha fall into step behind her but she didn't acknowledge him again until they reached the well. Stopping five feet from the wooden structure, Kagome settled onto the grass with her hands folded loosely on her lap. It seemed fitting somehow to end it all here where the wish had been made. She locked her eyes on the grass in front of her. "What was it you wanted to say? You were waiting out here for a reason."

There was a faint rustling as he moved closer. Kagome braced herself for more angry words or painful demands for her departure. She was so intent on protecting herself from further harm that she wanted him to say something cruel so she could maintain her righteous anger. Luckily or not, his choice of wording gave her exactly that.

"Why would you want to stay here? You don't owe us anything. Compared to your time, this place is nothing. What possible reason could have for throwing your home away for this?" He paused, his next words coming in a much different tone from the ones before them. His voice was hesitant, the words so quiet she could barely hear them. "Does this have anything to do with me?"

At any other time, Kagome would have been thrilled to hear just that question from him in that tone. She would have heard the emotions and hopes that it so thinly veiled and held it close to her heart as proof of his feelings. It would have been all she needed to once more speak of exactly how she felt about him and what part she wanted so badly for him to fill in her life.

But it wasn't any other time. It was moments after he had as much as told her he never wanted to see her again. Instead of hearing the emotion behind them, Kagome focused solely on the words, finding meanings in them that, if she had been in her rightful frame of mind, she would have known he would never truly believe. Because she wanted to, she heard his hesitancy as disgust, his soft tone as condescension and something inside her snapped.

"Not everything is about you, Inuyasha. Do you really think I'm so foolish that I would decide to do something like this without thinking about every little detail? Do you really think that my family means so little to me that I would give them up for something as stupid as a guy?" She stopped, realizing that she was shouting at the top of her lungs. Not knowing how closely the others were following and with no desire for them to hear the conversation, she made an effort to calm herself. Pulling in slow, deep breaths, she relaxed her hands from the fists she had unintentionally formed.

It was only when she was sure that she could speak without screaming that she dared talk to Inuyasha once more. "Look," she began carefully, "I've given this more thought than I've ever given anything in my life and I can assure you that there isn't one detail that I haven't gone over again and again in my mind. It's not based on any one thing so much as everything. Even if you weren't here, even if Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and everyone else were gone, I would still choose this time. The person that I am now belongs here. It's the only place where I can be happy, the only place I feel like I belong.

"The Kikyo that I finally got a chance to know is a very nice person. After all that she's been through, I think she deserves to be happy. I also think that that's not something she'll ever be able to accomplish here. Too many people know too much about her for her to ever have the kind of life she wants here. Even if she went somewhere where no ones her, it's not like she'll have a lot of choices about how she can spend the rest of her life. In my time, she'll have the chance to do or be almost anything that she wants and I think she deserves that chance."

"And you don't?" Inuyasha demanded, catching her off guard with his vehemence. "You're always going on about how important all those tests of yours were, how you needed them to have a good life. And now you're just gonna throw all that work away for someone you barely know?"

Kagome stared at him in shock for a long moment, her carefully maintained anger stumbling in the face of his comments. Was he mad at her for giving away her future or just upset that she'd wasted so much time on schooling that she'd no longer have the chance to use? She decided to concentrate on the least confusing point of his tirade. "I do know Kikyo, Inuyasha. Maybe I don't have a history with her as long as yours or Kaede's, but we've said enough in the past days that I don't think anyone knows more about her than I do. She's not just the person I'm the reincarnation of, or an undead miko looking for revenge anymore. She's my friend."

"Such a good friend that you're going to send her off to live your life for you?"

Kagome paused, her anger fading as quickly as it had come and leaving her fighting a surge of an entirely different emotion. How quick he was to jump to Kikyo's defense, to point out that she'd be left almost entirely on her own, dependant on people she'd only heard about. And how awful he made her sound, obviously seeing what she'd thought of as an opportunity for Kikyo's freedom as her own attempt at passing off some unwanted burden just to get what she wanted.

It was obviously time to tell him the one secret thought she'd kept from everyone, including Kikyo. She had known that this would be the hardest part but it was too important to put off any longer. This was the final revelation, the last piece of the puzzle that needed to be settled before the picture of her future could be clearly seen. It took a hard swallow before she was able to go on with any kind of calm and even then the words felt heavy, as though they dragged roughly across her tongue on their way out. "You can go with her."

She held her breath the moment the words were out, waiting with a growing pit in the bottom of her stomach for Inuyasha's response. She almost flinched when he stopped his pacing, the sudden silence making his fiercely spoken words seem shouted. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kagome took another moment to prepare herself. It was hard, but this was something she had to say. She would never be at peace with herself if she didn't lie out all the options, even if it meant leading him towards a path that would take him away from her. "You might be able to go with Kikyo. To the future, I mean."

When he made no immediate response, Kagome rushed into an explanation. "You know how we think that the beads let you go through to my time because I'm the one who said the word? Well, it would probably work the same for Kikyo. All you have to do is let me take the beads off and let her put them back on. Then, once you've both passed through the well, she can get rid of them for good. As oddly as a lot of people dress in my time, you'll be able to fit in easily. No one will know that you're a half-demon; they'll just see Inuyasha."

Like I do, she thought silently, closing her eyes as pain ripped through her. It was all that she could do to sit there silently, alternating between wanting to scream at him to make his choice and get it over with and wanting to run away before he could say anything that would strike the final blow to her already damaged hopes.

She didn't realize that tears were rolling down her cheeks until she felt a calloused finger brush them away. Opening her eyes, she saw a blurry Inuyasha crouching just in front of her, the sheen of tears making it impossible for her to recognize his expression. She had no clue what he might be thinking and no strength left to brace herself for it. All she could do was sit numbly and wait to hear his decision. Would he demand that she remove the beads right then? Tell her goodbye and go back to share the good news with Kikyo?

Her breath stuttered to a stop when he framed her face between his palms. His eyes searched her face as if he were looking for an answer that was hidden there. She remained still and empty of expectation, knowing that she had no control over the situation. Just as only she could decide her future, this was a decision only he could make. She'd indulged her own fears enough in not bringing it up until just then, in robbing him of time to think it over and prepare himself just because she couldn't handle the thought of spending days knowing he was going to leave. The least she could do was let him make his choice in peace.

Ignoring his scrutiny as best she could, Kagome kept her eyes locked on a spot just above his left ear. Time slowed until it felt like it had stopped, creeping by one excruciating second at a time. Her hands twisted together so tightly in her lap that she heard her knuckles crack.

As though the sound had been some sort of prearranged signal, Inuyasha's hands suddenly dropped from her face. He remained in his squatting position for a moment longer before finally delivering his first word since her revelation. "Okay."

First and last word, apparently because just as suddenly as he had spoken Inuyasha stood, reaching down to capture her hand as he did so. The next thing Kagome knew he had hauled her to her feet and was pulling her towards the well. She followed him docilely, too confused to do anything else. Her mind was too busy trying to understand his sudden change in mood and decode his uninformative, even for him, response.

'Okay?' she thought, 'What does okay mean? "Okay, Kagome, thanks for telling me so I can stop wasting time and be with the woman I really love?" Or, more likely, "Okay, so why aren't these beads off yet?"'

No, she corrected herself with a frown. If he wanted the beads off, he would have said so already. When it came to demands for actions, he wasn't the least bit hesitant to speak. He would have had her hands on the necklace while they were still eye-to-eye, not left one dangling while the other was clasped inside his own. And he definitely wouldn't be settling her tightly against his side as they leaned against the lip of the well, his free hand resting on the wood so close to her hip that she could feel the warmth of it through her skirt.

Her eyes shot up to his face but his gaze was locked on the path leading from the village. She opened her mouth to ask him what he'd meant but the sound of voices stopped her. She turned toward the forest just in time to see Kaede, Kikyo, and the others step into sight. Sango immediately gave her a questioning look that she answered with an uncertain shrug. Inuyasha's actions were certainly hinting at his decision but his extended silence and her own insecurities kept her from being at all sure.

Kikyo drew near enough for Kagome to see the small smile playing on her lips as the older woman took in her position and company. She got the strongest feeling that her secret disclosure to Inuyasha wasn't so secret after all. A feeling of warmth filled her as she realized that Kikyo had probably guessed at her own thoughts and felt so assured at what the result would be that she hadn't brought it up. Even if it turned out to be misplaced, it felt good to know that someone had confidence in her appeal to Inuyasha.

Kagome fought to keep a blush from seeping into her cheeks at the looks the others were sending her. Although she knew none of them could have any idea of the choice she had just presented to Inuyasha, they couldn't miss their current proximity. She knew exactly the conclusions that they were drawing and could only hope that they were right for the most selfish of reasons. It would be hard enough to face a life without Inuyasha without having to see their pity should he choose to go.

She was pulled from her darkening thoughts by Kikyo's voice. Folding her hands in front of her, she pulled in an audible deep breath. "I think it's time to try this now."

Everyone fell silent as the full impact of the moment hit. This was it, the time that would see their plan accomplished or proven impossible. The very air seemed heavy with the importance of what was about to be attempted.

As if by plan, everyone came to form a semi-circle around the well. It was only when Kikyo approached them that Inuyasha finally allowed Kagome to rise, moving with her to one side. Kagome expected him to say something to his former love, either a comment on his plan to accompany her or a final goodbye and good luck. Instead, the two merely exchanged a long look that obviously said more to them than to those watching. It finished with Inuyasha giving a deep nod that Kikyo returned with a smile.

Kagome found herself filled with conflicting emotions. Even her cautious side was sure now that Inuyasha intended to stay in his time. There was a definite air of goodbye to his silent exchange with Kikyo and that put something of a damper on Kagome's mood. Kikyo's leaving was going to be harder on her than she ever would have imagined. They had become close over the past days with the level of openness and honesty they had shared more than making up for the short length of their friendship. She was truly losing a friend, albeit for the best of reasons.

Acting on impulse, she moved forward wrapped her arms around a startled Kikyo. Hugging her tightly, she whispered for only them to hear. "Tell my family that I love them and I'll miss them, but that I'm sending a sister in my place."

As close as they were, it was impossible to miss the tears that misted Kikyo's eyes before she forcefully blinked them away. She gave a nod and a little sniff before drawing away. After a final embrace with Kaede, Kikyo moved to the lip of the well. Sitting down, she pulled the bag holding Kagome's books and letters onto her lap and took a final look around the clearing. Her eyes lingered on each of their faces before she dropped her legs over the side and disappeared from sight.

Long moments passed as they all remained silent and still. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand tightly as she waited, half expecting to hear a call from the bottom of the well. It seemed as if the forest itself was holding its breath in anticipation; not so much as the rustling of leaves broke the stillness. The tension grew and grew until she found she couldn't take it anymore. Releasing Inuyasha's hand, she walked forward before she could talk herself out of it. Bracing both hands on the rough wood, she leaned over and looked down into the dark depths of the well.

The empty well.

Her breath left her in a rush as she stared at the uneven ground so far below her. She had both hoped and been almost certain that it would work but seeing it was still something of a shock. A wave of unreality swamped her, leaving her feeling weak and shaky. She slumped against the well, crossing her arms on the edge and leaning her forehead against them. Her shoulders pressed against her ears, blocking out most of the sound from her surroundings. For all intents and purposes, she was alone in her own dark little world for the moment with nothing but the sound of her own breathing to distract her from her thoughts.

They'd done it. Kikyo had gone forward with the jewel, leaving her in the past where she'd wanted to be. There would be no more school, tests, or worries about careers, just a simple life surrounded by the people and things that made up her heart's home. It was almost too much to believe. Kagome knew she'd likely miss her family every day for the rest of her life but she also knew they'd be fine without her. They'd embrace Kikyo as her friend, welcoming her into the family and offering guidance as she accustomed herself to the future. Maybe the plan she and Kikyo had formed to allow letters to survive until her time would work and maybe it wouldn't. But either way Kagome was sure her mother, grandfather, and brother would know that she was safe and in good company.

As though in perfect time with her reflections, Kagome felt someone come to stand behind her just before they cleared their throat. Rolling her head to the side, she raised her eyes enough to meet the golden ones watching her solemnly. A clawed hand appeared just inches from her nose, hovering patiently in a gesture of support.

"Let's go home."

It took a moment for Inuyasha's words to fully register in Kagome's mind. When they did, she felt a warmth begin to grow in her chest. She let her eyes move over his face, taking in his gentle expression as he waited for her response. As she stood, her gaze drifted to find the group of people waiting just a few feet away from them wearing cautiously happy looks. They wanted to be glad for her but they also knew what she had given up. If she wanted to mourn her losses, they'd be there to lend a shoulder. When she was ready to celebrate what she'd gained, they'd be there for that, too.

She didn't know what her future held or whether or not Inuyasha was her one true love for the ages. But she did know that these were her friends, the people who had stood by her through so much and would be there for so much more. This was the family that she had chosen and that had chosen her in return, the ones tied to her by more than mere blood. This was where she belonged, the only place she wanted to be for the rest of her life.

With a brilliant smile that came from the depths of her soul, she took Inuyasha's hand into her own. "Yes, let's go home."

**x**

**A/N:** This is based off the drabble "What's Mine Is Yours" from my "Drops in the Bucket: Inuyasha" collection.


End file.
